minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Coal Extracts instead of item after smelting.
Ok I wanted to setup a smelting operation off my quarry. However when setting it up to see how I wanted the layout it appears the coal gets extracted from the furnance not the smelted (stone) product. I was testing it out first by just putting coal and cbble in and having an output pipe to a chest. Any ideas? I'd try putting the wooden pipe on different sides to see if it makes any difference, though I'm pretty sure the output is supposed to be extracted from the side, as you have it. Also, if I understand correctly, minecraft now supports sided inventory directly, and I beleive that Forge 'isidedinventory' support may have been removed. You may find that you have a BC version that requires Forge sided inventory, and your Forge version is too new and this feature has been removed. What versions of MC/Forge/BC are you using? You may have to update BC or downgrade Forge. Edit: Looks like Forge isidedinventory was removed on the 9th July. Forge Commit This change is in Forge 9.10.0. BC seems to have supported the new vanilla sidedinventory for a lot longer (Commit added 10th May) in version 3.5.2... so perhaps this isn't it after all. Either way, I see a new BC version was released on the 9th of August, so you may want to try updating to that if you haven't already. Iamtk421 (talk) 22:13, August 14, 2013 (UTC) My MCF is 9.10.0.804 and my BC is 4.0.0. Looks like they updated it the day after I got the initial update. I will install that and see if it helps. Doesnt appear to be in the bug fix section. Aknot (talk) Ok here is a real bobo question. How do I install the update? Do I remove all instances of BC in my mod folder and put the new one in? Do I just drop the new one in? Also does the same go with the server? (after stopping it of course) Aknot (talk) Easy: #Make a backup of your world in case it gets screwed up #Delete the buildcraft zip file in your mods folder and replace it with the new one #Run and test world. #Optionally delete backup world. By the way, Do you have NEI? If so could you check the recipe of the new blocks e.g. Flood Gate and Lapis Pipe?I was just adding the Flood Gate to the wiki but cant find the recipe and don't have 1.6 installed. Iamtk421 (talk) 22:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Not Enough Items right? If so not I do not have that mod. Give me a sec. Ok I just DL and installed that. I was just flooded with SOOOOOOOOOOO much information I about passed out. I can see the block but dont know how to find the crafting mats.Aknot (talk) Figured it out. The Flood Gate had no mats only a pop up with crafting profile and ah here it is.. That's really weird... I've never seen that before. I guess it just doesn't have a crafting recipe yet, and there's some weird bug in NEI showing that dialog. NEI is really useful, you can press 'R' which you've obviously figured out, and 'U' to see all recipes that use the selected item. You can click the little question mark when viewing a recipe to see 'ghost' items on your crafting grid, and a huge bunch of other interface tools/tweaks. Have a read of this page: http://ftbwiki.org/Not_Enough_Items Iamtk421 (talk) 00:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC)